Returning to the Spirit World
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: Chihiro and Haku both have kids, seperately. They meet one day and return to the spirit world, together, as a family that never was. The only thing is that they are seperated. Will they find each other? Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. ZukoKrazy here. This is my first spirited away fic. It takes place when both of Haku and Chihiro are back in the human world. They are both about 32 so. Young. Their kids were both about 12 and 13.

Introduction.

Chihiro and Haku both, separately, return to the human world. They fall in love, get married, and have a child. A girl for Chihiro and a boy for Haku. Sakura and Ronin.

Strangely, after Haku's wife had Ronin, she was shot and killed in a fight between two gangs. Haku grieved and swore to always take care of Ronin.

Chihiro. After _she _had _her_ baby, her husband was driving home to get something for her, seeing as she was still in the hospital. On his way home, a truck missing a stop sign and barreled into him. He died right next to his wife and first child, holding their hands. Chihiro was devastated and clung to her baby like there was no tomorrow.

Both Haku and Chihiro had suffered a lot. But that was many years ago. Haku and Chihiro had both survived the losses, and had raised their kids well.

**Character description.**

**Name: **Sakura

**Age**: 12

**Gender:** Girl

**Eyes:** Electric green

**Hair:** Chest-length. Black. Usually in a ponytail with two long layers in her face.

**Description:** Usually in jeans. Likes to draw and write. Loves her mother's almost unbelievable stories about a bathhouse in a spirit world. Straight A student. Incredibly intelligent.

Looks enough like Chihiro to be almost her twin.

**Character description.**

**Name: **Ronin.

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Boy

**Eyes: **Coal Black.

**Hair: **Long and hangs in face. Black.

**Description: **Unsocial. Usually found under a tree, writing stories or drawing pictures about the mysterious bathhouse his father had described so vividly to him. Intelligent. Average student. Amazing artist.

Has some of the same facial features as Haku.

Ronin stared blankly at the sheet of paper before him. He sighed. His character looked too skinny to be natural. He erased the stomach and drew it in again. Too fat. He sighed again.

Then he threw his head up as he remembered he had to go home straight after school. School let out at 2:45. It was now four-o-clock.

Ronin swore and shoved his things into his backpack. He took off out of the courtyard and into the forest.

If I take the shortcut home, father won't be angry with me. I hope… 

Sakura sighed as the warm water rushed down her back. Last in the locker room, she could finally take her shower in peace. The other cheerleaders usually fought for the shower with the lock in it, so Sakura just sat back and watched until their arguments had been settled and the cheerleaders had left.

She slipped out of the stall and wrapped herself in a towel.

While she got dressed, she thought about the new kid, Ronin. Being a cheerleader, she heard the other girls' opinions about this cold and anti-social boy.

Most of the girls thought he was cute and others thought he was really hot while others still hated his guts.

Christine, one of the popular girls, talked to him and she thought she was just hot because of it.

She had said hi and he had mumbled a hello back.

She bragged on and on about the "delightful" conversation that they had had.

Sakura shook her head as she remembered the boy's cold eyes burning into her own.

She wondered what her mother would have said. She always had a remark or comeback up her sleeve for those who deserved it.

Sakura shoved her dirty cheerleading uniform into her bag and put on her clothes: jeans and a sweatshirt.

She looked at her watch and gasped. Four-o-clock! She was supposed to be home by three!

She raced out of the school and into the woods.

_God bless shortcuts, _she thought.

Ronin ran with skill and speed. His bag thumping against his back, he skidded a turn and stopped suddenly.

He had figured out this shortcut so long ago, why was it hard to remember which path to take?

Right or left?

One led to his house, the other to a place unknown to him.

He chose the right path. He jogged down the path until he reached…

Sakura raced through the woods towards her house. She had been playing in these woods since she was five, so she knew them by heart.

She came to a fork in the road. Her mind went blank.

Left or right?

Her eye caught a movement in the trees in the path to the right. A bird? No, it was too big. A boy? Looked like it.

She raced after the boy on the path, making sure to keep quiet.

Who was it? Why was he here? Where was he going?

All these questions were about to be answered as she came upon a…

Ok, there's the first chapter! I am sorry for the cliffhanger. Truly!

Anyways, thank you very much for reading this story. Please review if you have the time!

Flames are welcome; they just get me much more motivated!

Please review!

-ZK


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I had a great time reading them!

Cha, that's right…back away in fear…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. So meh!

XXX

Sakura soon realized that the path she had chosen was the wrong one. She quickly swerved and cut through a thicket of trees.

She couldn't keep on chasing that person. I mean, what would happen if he turned around and attacked her or something?

She continued on the other path until she reached a brown house hidden deep within the forest.

She slid open the door and walked inside. Dumping her bag onto the ground she called out, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Sakura," came the soft reply.

"Where are you?" called said cherry blossom climbing the stairs.

"Up here," Chihiro called to her only daughter.

Sakura sprinted up the rest of the stairs and into her mother's room.

"Wha-?" Sakura started.

She was cut off when a teacup flew towards her. Sakura shrieked and ducked just in time.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled angrily.

"It is the price for being late," Chihiro shrugged. "Now tell me, child, how was your day?"

"Um…it was okay," Sakura stated still shocked at her mother's reaction.

"Sit down child," her mother ordered softly, indicating to the pillow beside her own.

Sakura obeyed without hesitation.

"I am sorry Sakura. I don't know what came over me," Chihiro apologized.

"It is alright. So today when I was walking home the strangest thing happe-Mom?" Sakura stopped abruptly and stared at her mother.

She seemed to be having what looked like a vision. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at the wall. She nodded several times and blinked.

"They need me," she told her daughter.

"Who?" asked Sakura, almost frightened.

"Haku…" she whispered. "Come on Sakura. We have to go."

"Where Mamma? Where are we going?" she asked, repeating things like a child.

"We're going to the spirit world." Her mother said, looking directly into her daughter's green orbs.

Ronin jumped into the house through a window. Why? Because he could. And because he felt like it.

"Father?" Ronin shouted into the house.

"Up here, Ronin," Haku called back to his son.

Ronin raced up the stairs and skidded into the room.

"Father, I am so sorry that I am late," Ronin said.

Haku just looked up at his son. Ronin noticed the deep sadness in his green eyes.

"Father, I- Father!" Ronin started and then became startled as he saw Haku go as rigid as a board.

"They…she…her…the spirits…" Haku muttered half to himself.

"Father…?" Ronin asked, worried about his father's insanity.

"Ronin, I must return," he stated simply, getting up from the floor.

He strode over to the closet. He took out a long black coat that would go down to his ankles.

He got out a similar, smaller coat for Ronin.

"You are coming…right?" Haku asked his son.

"Where father?" Ronin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"To the spirit world, Ronin. To see the spirits…and…her…" Haku said, his voice trailing off.

Sakura and Chihiro raced through the woods.

_I really hope mother isn't losing it. _Sakura thought.

They took the path that Chihiro had failed to go down.

They ran all the faster until Chihiro stopped suddenly, causing Sakura to slam into her.

"Look."

Sakura peered out from behind her mother and saw a stone entrance with a long tunnel following it.

Chihiro raced through the tunnel with Sakura barely hanging on. They raced through a hall with benches and windows in it.

Suddenly, they were outside again.

There was a market place or something.

Sakura clung to her mother like a lost child.

Chihiro strode right past the appealing markets and stands.

They stepped out and suddenly there was a vast field ahead of them.

Sakura and Chihiro both heard footsteps and turned around in unison.

Ronin and Haku both bolted out of the house like it was on fire.

Haku ran with as much speed and grace as his son.

Suddenly, both boys stopped and looked at the archway for a minute.

Haku felt a flood of memories coming back to him. Good and bad. Being Yubaba's apprentice. Meeting Chihiro. Being set free. Getting married. Having Ronin.

Ronin noticed his father looked over at him affectionately. He shot a curious look at his only remaining relative.

"What?"

"Oh…uh…nothing. Come on. We have a long journey ahead of us," was the reply.

They raced through the same halls only seconds behind the girls.

When they came out, they were shocked to see Chihiro and Sakura standing there, looking just as shocked as they felt.

"H-Haku…?" Chihiro whispered.

"Chihiro."

They ran to each other and embraced. The kids stayed behind and looked blankly at each other.

"Come," said Chihiro, breaking apart, "We must be going. It is getting dark."

Little did they know that they were about to have the adventure of their lives.

I know, it's short. Sue me.

**Rachel Rivas:** Thank you. Considering I got a C in Math, I need that A+ to keep my spirits up!

**Muddbuny: **Thank you for the tip. Let's see if it works this time!

Chapter Three might not be posted for a while because I really need to focus on my studies.

-ZK


End file.
